The Kitsune
by DevilsTrill
Summary: A new Sohma shows up at Shigure's home. What is her purpose there? And what is her tie to Sohma Akito? The answers might surprise you.


The Kitsune  
  
A Kitsune-onna production  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a Furuba fanfic. I've had this idea stewing for a while and I finally managed to put it to print. A little background. In Japanese mythology, a kitsune is a fox spirit known for it's cunning and playful spirit. For a long time I've been trying to figure out how to work my favorite mythological creature into the Fruits Basket world and I think this might work. As always, none of the characters belong to me. Reviews are always adored, but flames will be used for my harem's next bonfire cookout. Enjoy the fun. ^n_n^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One: The Visitor  
  
For most people, Saturday means a day of rest. A day to unwind and recover from the daily grind of the week. But while most people slept in and lazed about the whole day, one girl rose bright and early to start her chores. Honda Tohru wasn't like most girls her age. When her mother passed on, she felt she had to make her way on her own. Since moving in with the Sohmas she couldn't be content unless she was doing something around the house to help out. She had to earn her keep. She wasn't satisfied doing nothing. And today was no exception. In the bright afternoon sun, she was out hanging the wash. Living with three men could be fairly tiresome, but Tohru didn't mind. And she never complained one bit about her lot in life. She hummed cheerfully as she went about her work. Housework in the morning; grocery shopping in the early afternoon; and then whatever she could find to do the rest of the day. The girl's work was never finished and she liked it that way.  
  
Tohru was so engrossed in her work and thoughts that she had almost missed the rustling from a nearby clump of bushes. She blinked, pausing in her work to look over. They were still and silent. The girl shrugged, blaming it on a passing breeze. Back to her work she went, but a few moments later, the noise started up once more. She tried to resist the temptation, but it was far too strong. She hung one of the sheets over the line and crept over to the bushes carefully.  
  
The rustling continued, but stopped again. Then something came out, sniffing at the air. It was a small fox, it's reddish fur smooth and soft. Tohru's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.  
  
"Ahh . . . kawaii!"  
  
The fox gazed up at her a few moments, it's eyes surprisingly intelligent. Then, with a slight air of indifference, it walked right by her and hopped up the steps leading into the house. It looked about, nose twitching slightly. She followed her nose to a room with a single occupant.  
  
Sohma Shigure was seated at the table when the creature stepped into the room. He looked over at it and blinked before a smile slid over his features. He bowed his head reverently to the small creature, then leaned an elbow on the table, cheek to his fist. "Well now, isn't this a pleasant surprise? It's been far too long since you visited us, ne?"  
  
Tohru rushed in at that moment, a look of panic on her face. "G-gomen nasai, Shigure-san! I didn't mean to let it in the house. It came out of nowhere."  
  
Shigure held up his hands, trying to calm the girl down. "Maa-maa, Too- chan. No need to be sorry. She's quite welcome in the house." Shigure had his usual half drunk smile even as he looked to the fox again. "Ne, Megumi- chan?"  
  
Megumi-chan? Tohru was slightly confused, but before she could ask any questions.  
  
POOF!  
  
A girl her own age stood where the fox had been. Red hair the color as the fox's fur flowed in a cascade down her back. She turned to face Tohru, those same fox-like eyes assessing her once more. She didn't seem to realize that she was standing in the middle of a room stark naked. But then again, none of the Sohmas worried about how they appeared when they returned to their human form  
  
Sohma! This girl is a Sohma!  
  
The realization hit Tohru like a ton of bricks. But there was something that didn't fit. The last time Tohru checked, there wasn't a fox in the Jyunishi.  
  
"Ano . . . " Tohru started to question, but the other girl interrupted her.  
  
"This girl is Honda Tohru, Shigure-san?"  
  
Tohru shivered. The girl's voice was devoid of any emotion at all. It reminded her much of the head of the Sohma clan: Sohma Akito.  
  
"Hai, Megumi-chan." Shigure nodded, folding his hands in his lap. A visit from Megumi didn't bode well, but he kept his mouth closed for the moment.  
  
"Akito-sama requests her at the main house." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, here it is. End of part one. What did you think? Drop me a line at kakumeikitsune@hotmail.com if you have any questions or suggestions. I'd love suggestions on where I could take this. Part two coming soonish. Watch for it! 


End file.
